Conventionally, an LED lamp which includes a GX53 base is available as an LED lamp in which a light-emitting diode is used as a light source.
The LED lamp generally includes: a disk-shaped GX53 base disposed on a lighting equipment area; a metal cover having an upper surface to which the base is attached; an LED substrate attached to the metal cover on an illuminated area; and a resin translucent cover attached to the metal cover to cover the LED substrate. In addition, an LED is mounted on the LED substrate, and a lighting circuit for lighting the LED is stored inside the base.
Among the above-described LED lamps, Patent Literature 1 discloses an LED lamp in which a metal cover and a translucent cover are fitted such that the metal cover and the translucent cover are in thermal contact with each other on a side surface of the LED lamp. With this configuration, heat generated due to lighting of the LED is dissipated into the atmosphere not only from the side surface of the metal cover but also from the translucent cover. Furthermore, the heat is also dissipated from the upper surface of the metal cover to outside via the base. In the above-described manner, thermal influence to the LED or the lighting circuit is reduced.